Dance Lessons
by ClaireLewis
Summary: Zangeal/ Zerith mentioned/ one shot/ After Zack and Angeal stopped even talking to each other, Zack was trained by Sephiroth. But it wasn't the physical pain what hurt him the most. After Aerith invited him to a date, Zack saw a chance of talking to Angeal again. Well, not only talk but also learn something new.
Dance lessons.

A/N: Disclaimer: We all know I don't own any of the characters, all rights belong to Square Enix,. The cover photo was found on Pinterest it doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy and please, leave a review.

Katana's blade cut into Zack's shoulder as the Second cried out in pain. Falling down to his knees, he looked up at Sephiroth, trying not to let tears fall down his face, that would be a total shame to the young SOLDIER.

Shinra's Hero looked down, eyeing the boy, his eyes cold and unforgiving. Throwing his silver hair back, Sephiroth pointed his Masamune to Zack's neck, the edge of the knife cutting the boy's skin a bit. Not to kill him, for that would only bring troubles to the General, yet a few drops of blood appeared on Fair's skin and streamed down his neck, as he backed away, terrified.

„So… Angeal was right. You're just like a Puppy…" the Hero smirked, and that dark smile of his was followed by a chuckle.

That hurt Zack almost physically, only Angeal called him that, but now… it was all different. Sephiroth was the one training him, and although in papers, Angeal was still his mentor, reality was different. Every single day he struggled and was going through hellish trainings, so that he could become First… no, even more. He said he wanted to be a Hero, like Sephiroth. So everyday he tried to hang in here, push forward, as the General played along with him, kicking him up in the air and smiting to the ground even without his sword. In fact, if Sephiroth only wanted, he could have easily killed him in a matter of minutes or even less.

Zack stood up, staggering on his feet and pick his SOLDIER sword up.

„No… don't call me that" Fair clenched his teeth „One more duel?" he asked after a moment of silence.

„Hmph"

that was all he heard from Sephiroth before seeing the sword fall out of his hands and get stuck in the training room's ceiling. He was shocked, and also, exposed his weak points. He could see Sephiroth's katana ready to cut him in half. In last second, the General stopped the blade and turned it a bit so that the flat part of the blade lightly hit the Second not doing any harm to him.

„And Angeal _thought_ of reccomending _you_ for First…" Sephiroth shook his head slowly „It's clear to see that he did that not because of your skills but becauce he _liked_ you, Zachariah Puppy Fair"

Zack's mako-infused eyes glowed with wrath.

„I told you… Angeal is the only person who has the right to call me that!"

Ignoring the pain burning in his shoulder, he took one spare sword and rushed straight onto Sephiroth, in order to show him that he is not _that_ weak, dammit!

He attacked a few times, wanting to trick Sephiroth with his fake strategy, that seemed algorythmical and predictable. Of course it wasn't even a problemfor Sephiroth to block Fair's attack with boredom, the Second then caught Sephiroth a little off guard and hit his armor, several times. Eight powerful hits, and two of them reached the General's body, though Zack turned the blade to the „safe side" as he was taught.

With the eighth slash Zack caused Sephiroth to take a step back, just before falling to the ground, feeling his arm aching as hell.

„You impressed me, Zack. But there's still a lot to work on. Like your emotions for example, look I just used a stupid nickname and you were already enraged. If you wanna make First, you have to control your emotions first" Sephiroth said, as the battle arena disappeared, leaving them in the training room. The General turned around and walked out of the room leaving Zack alone and with a wound.

The wound wasn't infected so Zack decided to treat himself alone. It shouldn't be that hard…

As the Second entered his room, he cleaned the wound gently and then applied gaze and bandages. Correcting and keeping it all in one place took him some time but finally he stood in front of the mirror to see if it was fine.

His shoulder wasn't bandaged very well but it wasn't that bad either. What was much worse, was his body after just a few months of training with Sephiroth. The General took his words a little bit too seriously and rushed things up, what was kinda tragic for Zack. All his body was a pallette of colors. Colors of pain, from yellows and browns, through dark shades of crimson, red, purples and blues, sometimes so dark they seemed black. All his body ached yet still Zack carried on, he trained to become the First, to become a hero… in this moment though, it seemed like bullshit he was feeding to himself. Going under the shower, he leaned on the shower walls, soon sliding down them. He was sitting in a good position, the water calmed his pain and didn't fall on his bandage…

He was almost falling asleep when he heard his phone ring. Reluctantly, he got up and wiped his hands in the towel, then answered the phone.

„ _Hel-loo~~_ " Aerith's melodic voice greeted him. „ _How's my brave hero doing~?"_

Zack sighed and looked at his body. Not well, not well at all…

„I'm fine, Aerith. Glad you asked…"

She then giggled and Zack could almost see her soft sweet smile.

„ _Well… it's just 3PM, so there's still time… but at 9PM there's a ball in the city. Anyone can enter for free, you know? I… I'd like to go there, you know? I heard that LOVELESS will also be played there at midnight."_

She… just invited him to a date. Usually he did that, dammit! He got so excited about his training he almost forgot about his, well, now girlfriend.

„O-of course, Aerith… I'll come for you. At what time should I be?"

„ _Meet me in front of the church at half past eight… okay?"_

„I'll be there!"

„ _Good. Until then."_ She hung up.

Yeah… ball and dancing. Good stuff, except for one thing. Even if he was skilled and good at a few things, he didn't know the first thing about dancing. Quickly he thought of the possible options. He wouldn't ask Sephiroth to teach him how to dance, in fron of Sephiroth he was a brave adept, not cute and sensitive romantic. Genesis, who Zack heard of that was a great dancer, was currently out of his reach. He didn't know any more SOLDIERs or people who could teach him how to dance.

No. Actually… he did, but this was the worst of all the options as for now. Nevertheless he put one of his better suits on, tied the tie, made his hair and used the expensive colonge he got from Angeal on his birthday… then started cursing himself for his own weakness. Yeah, it's been MONTHS since he last saw his beloved mentor, and it all happened because of incident in Banora, Angeal's hometown.

 _It was late evening they were sitting in Angeal's room, talking and laughing. Angeal wasn't there for him like a mentor then, more like… someone way much more than a friend, to be honest. Yeah, their relationship was hard but even in these hardships they were happy to be together. All those chaste kisses, hugs, occasionally even nights spent in one bed. It all made Zack feel special. Even if Angeal wasn't sure about this relationship he eventually found out that this is that they both wanted and needed._

 _Sitting on Angeal's bed, they started kissing passionately, Zack surrendered to the man, although didn't want to be totally passive. Angeal lied down on him, leaving his student breathless… literally._

„' _Geal…" Zack said, his voice a few tones higher than usual „You heavy… can't… reathe…"_

 _Angeal reacted immediately, laying Zack on top of him and giving him a moment to catch his breath. As soon as Zack calmed down a bit, they started kissing once again, Angeal tased so good, Zack could spend eternity with the only man he loved._

„ _Puppy…" Angeal whispered. Zack loved when his mentor called him like that, soon the two were left just in theit boxers, having a fun time in Angeal's bed. This evening was meant to be very special, especially to Zack who was just about to lose his virginity. Angeal caressed him in the foreplay, making sure his little Puppy feels loved and not used by him. To prepare for this night they both took a holiday to make sure nothing and no one would disturb them._

 _Angeal put his hands around Zack's waist, then got ready to take his Puppy's boxers off._

 _Unfortunately, the two were so engaged in their holiday, none of them noticed the message from ShinRa, apologizing for making their holiday shorter because of an important assignment. And so, after they hadn't returned to ShinRa on time, a bunch of SOLDIERs were sent to Banora to bring the two safely back to Midgar. Of course, the two lovers weren't in any danger yet still the consequences weren't so pleasant. After that Zack talked to Lazard and told him that he wants Sephiroth to be his mentor._

He rushed through the corridors, thinking of the one room he hadn't visited in a long time.

Finally, Zack decided to knock on Angeal's door, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. He shouldn't do it, it just… wasn't right. It was all over, right? There was no reason to bother Angeal, now that Sephiroth was his mentor, he should spend time with Shinra's best SOLDIER, take advice from him. But Zack couldn't just trust Sephiroth the way he always trusted Angeal. Ever since he became a SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley was the man who showed him so much, who taught him basically everything…

Before Zack could think of backing down, the door opened and the Second saw Angeal standing there with a surprised look on his face. All kinds of emotions painted on his face, joy, surprise, anxiety… love.

„Puppy" Angeal said, as if in disbelief.

„Yeah, 'Geal… it's me. I'm here because of a… problem" Zack said, looking at his feet and shuffling them nervously, realizing he shortened his mentor's name in a loving manner as he used to do… What the hell was wrong with him!?

„What problem, Pup- I mean… Zack."

A little bit awkward, meeting after a few months of silence wasn't that easy. Zack stepped into Angeal's ever tidy room, sat on his perfectly made bed and watched everything in silence. Yeah… he wasn't the ever smiling and bouncing Puppy that Angeal once knew. A lot of things were so different now… were they still able to talk to each other?

Angeal soon came back with two plates and… Zack's favourite dish. Oh dear… this talk's gonna be hard. Zack sat down at the table, reluctantly, Angeal noticed that and looked worried.

„Puppy? Are you alright?" he asked with care. „S-sorry, I meant… Zack."

„Yeah… I just don't know… If I can call myself your Puppy anymore…" Zack said, playing along with the dish with a fork, not even hungry a bit.

„I hurt you, Zachariah, didn't I?"

He knew Angeal was serious… Angeal almost never called him by his full name. So, these months of silence had been really hard for him. Zack wasn't sure what he exactly wanted now. On one hand he was perfect for Aerith, he really enjoyed how they could be together, spend time, how she told him she felt safe with him. But there was also a person Zack could feel safe with. A person he wanted to love, yet on the other hand was afraid of loving him again. The man who wa sstaring at him now…

„No, Angeal… You didn't. I just couldn't see you, sometimes I was even knocking on your door but there was no answer. I thought I 'stained you honor' or someth-"

„Don't say stupid things, Zachariah Fair!" Angeal slammed the table with his fist „You came here because you wanted something from me, right? So tell me, what is it."

Zack looked down and felt like shrinking inside. He knew his words would hurt the only man he truly loved. But they knew it was just… inappropiate in the eyes of society. And so this had to stop. A mentor and his adept? Not a good material for a romantic relationship. And yet they happened, he would be happy if Hewley just pulled him into his strong arms once again, told him that he loved him and everything would be alright… no. He had just few hours until the meeting with Aerith, and that was right…

„Well, I've met a nice girl, Aerith's her name. She invited me to the ball tonight, you know?"

Zack could see the pain in Angeal's eyes. His heart ached at the very sight.

„But… there's a problem. She wants me to dance with her and I… you know i never danced, right, 'Geal?" he smiled. It wasn't a pure smile, nor a fake one. Just, half-smile, even though it looked like more.

Hewley smirked „And you came here just for that?" he raised his eyebrow. „Zack! Do you even know what these months were for me!? Why didn't you say a thing… I'm sorry I couldn't be at the time you tried to reach me but… you could have left a letter at least… try to find me, talk to me… You talk to me as if everything was fine, not realizing that I missed you… I missed you so much, yet now… Now I don't know if you just use me as your last resort or something… I'll always be here for you, I'll try to be at any time… but i don't know what you want, Zack. I don't know… if you still feel anything for me"

Now Zack noticed that Angeal brought himself a bottle of whisky, it was already open. He reached for the blttle and poured himself another glass.

„A-Angeal! The hell is that…?" Zack looked at the glass, terrified. Was Hewley drinking because of… him!? No, no, no, no….

„'Geal… I-I am here just for dance lesson today… so please. Just… do me a favor, teach me how to dance and let things stay as they are… If you want to"

Angeal glanced at him.

„You'll always be My Puppy to me, Zachariah." He stood up. „But for today I can be _just_ a dance teacher."

Angeal went over to the old gamophone he was still keeping in his room and took a vinyl than placed it carefully and started playing the music. He then moved the sofa and the table, as well as the coffee table to make more room to dance for the two.

He then took Zack by the hand and stood in the middle of the room with him. Patiently, he explained how to dace slow Waltz and then he slowly led Zack into the dance. They started really slowly, Angeal was firm and truly dominant, yet Zack didn't even mind that. It felt good to be close to his mentor again, well, now former mentor.

Angeal told him that the partners shall be so close that a paper sheet would be all that fits between their bodies. Zack didn't know if it actually was true but he liked the idea of being so close to Angeal, even if it was just for once.

He showed Zack how to start, just following the same steps in a small square. 'There's no phillosophy' Zack thought. Then Angeal started leading him around an octagon, as Zack noticed, it was still the same steps, just in a little bit extended version. Zack was one again giving into the man, feeling that Angeal has control over him. But it was okay. Hewley was not a bad dancer or teacher, rather the opposite. After a few moments, Zack fully understood what it is all about. They danced for a while, just glad to be together, only with the music filling their small ballroom. Zack could spend the whole evening with the man, it was fun to dance with him, and also it felt good to be with him, again after all this time.

Everytime Zack forgot himself for a while and let Angeal push onto his body, he felt slight pain, reminding him of his training, of the painful truth. Did he really want to be punished by fate? And for what!? For he loved the man who was his mentor? That made no sense to him, he thought he was free to love whoever he wants, he thought that the fact that he wanted to be with the only person that made him feel this good, was nothing… he should suffer for. Because he was free, just like anyone else, he was free to choose whether he loved Angeal or Aerith, he was free to be with the one person, or even find time for the both of them. Maybe one day he'll have to choose who has the key to his heart, right now the boy was sure that Angeal is the only one. Aerith was just his friend, yeah, they were on a couple of dates already but never actually kissed.

Boy oh boy…. He was such a fool to ever leave Angeal, to do something that hurt the man he wanted to be with…

Angeal spinned him around and then, Zack realised he was atually dancing the woman's part! Angeal really was making some kind of fun of him…! Fair sighed, as Angeal pulled him back and wanted to lead him further.

„Now it's my turn" Zack said, and held Angeal like his former mentor held him before. „I'll lead from now on. Don't forget that I am dating a girl tonight, Angeal…"

He had watched Angeal's steps while they were dancing, yet still was unsure about the dance. Angeal smirked, because even if he was dancing woman's part, Zack was just following him with his steps, just like a dog, a Puppy, that is on a walk, thinking that is the one who goes forth while actually being the one on the leash.

„My baby Puppy…" Angeal whispered, seeing Zack's bright face as they danced. It really was beautiful, they were in perfect harmony, their moves synchronized, probably even hearts started beating with one rhythm. „You never change…"

Fair just looked up at Angeal, tliting his head, so now he really looked like a puppy. Hewley turned his head to his side, as he was supposed to do while dancing woman's part, which was also an occasion to hide the light blush that appeared on the man's face.

Zack was happy to dance with Angeal, words weren't needed as they swirled and twirled around the room, Angeal introducing even more steps that were just variations of the previous ones, occasionally a different figure appeared but Zack was a fast-learner and he truly enjoyed the lesson.

All he now wanted was to stay with the man, forever. Somehow, he knew he couldn't do it, he had to go to see Aerith soon. And coming back here would have some consequences, yet Zack was ready, as always.

„You look so beautiful, Puppy" Angea said, as they were somehow going to end the dance soon. Fair leaned closer to the man, laying his head on Hewlay's chest, feeling the steady beating of his former mentor's heart. In this position they ended the dance, perfectly in the place where they started. Zack wante to stay like that at least for a while. If he was to dance with Aerith, he would just remember. And now they still had ime to spend together. Angeal embraced his Puppy, layed a few kisses on the boy's hair, also, had to notice that Fair used one special colonge. All of those tiny details were what made this moment so special.

„Thank you, Angeal…" Zack eventually said.

The two soon were sitting down o Angeal's bed, cuddling and remembering the day when they were lovers. Well, almost.

Angeal noticed that Zack doesn't want to be touched by him that much, or embraced, especially if Angeal touched one of his shoulders. But it wasn't because of the fact that he was, well dating someone. That was not the problem.

Hewley placed a chaste kiss on Zachariah's lips, soon forcing the Second to lie down on the bed. Before Zack could notice, Angeal took advantage of the moment that he caught his Puppy off guard. Soon, Zack was left shirtless, as Angeal leaned over him.

Soon worry, fear and shock were painted of Hewley's face, as he saw Zack's half bare body, all those bruises, unprofessionaly bandaged arm sword cut scars…

„Z-ZACK!" he almost shouted, overwhelmed wit worry. ' _That's why he was in such pain…_ ' Hewley thought to himself „W-Who did that to you!?" Angeal could feel the tears forming in his eyes but blinked a few times to make them go away..

Zack just realised what happened, he did't blame Angeal for that yet still was not sure how exactly that happened.

„It was… my mentor"

Angeal was shocked. ' _Of course…. Of course he would choose someone else to train him after what happened in Banora_ ' Angeal felt guilty, for everything bad that happened to Zack ever since then. He was worried, wanted to severly punish whomever responsible for Zack's pain. But first of all he had to blame himself. For not being strong enough to chase after his Puppy after the leash was cut.

„Sephiroth" Zack finished, looking away.

Angeal jolted up and yelled with anger.

„Has he completely lost his mind!?" he slammed his fist to the wall. It took a while until Angeal calmed himself down.

„Wait here, Puppy" he rushed into the apartment and soon was back with a medical kit. He bandaged Zack's arm properly, and then started kissing all those briuses and, Shiva, he tried so hard not to cry, seeing how hurt his little Puppy was. After this gentle, also forbidden caress, he tried treating them with ice and special creams. Although nothing could work immediately, he wanted to help Zack… he wnted to always be there for his Puppy, to love him and feel that he is loved by him, too.

„I won't let him do anything more to you. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you ever again, Zack." Angeal said, embracing Zachariah with care „My baby Puppy…" he then kissed Zack's hair and forhead.

„We'll talk to Lazard tomorrow. I'm taking you back"

That shocked Zack.

„But…"

„Don't worry. Besides, at this rate, Sephiroth will kill you, without even noticing. And I want to protect you, always and forever. You're my Puppy, right?"

Soon Zack had to dress up again, he didn't want to be late for a date with Aerith. Before that, he kissed Angeal passionately one last time before he was just about to go. He saw Angeal's sad eyes and knew… just knew that he will have to return to where he feels that good, where he wants to be.

„Go, Puppy. You're gonna be late…"

„Oh yeah… that's right. Once again, Thank you, Angeal… I… I love you…" Zack smiled, tears of joy were readying at the corners of his eyes but the Second controlled himself.

„I love you, too, Puppy. Come back to me quickly"

One chaste kiss was their farewell, and then Zack rushed to meet his friend. Slowly, his heart was being torn apart, He'll have to make painful choices one day but he knew he always had a mentor to guide him, someone who didn't make just 'some' place in his heart for him, but who was ready to give Zack all his heart if needed. He had someone to guide him through life, to protect him.

Just like a Guardian Angel.


End file.
